


Love in a Small Package

by Tiaowueli



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Soul Bond, Unexpected Pregnancy, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiaowueli/pseuds/Tiaowueli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony have been bonded for 2 years. With their anniversary so close what else could they possibly need more in their life, they were happy. </p><p>They find something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Small Package

Life sometimes blind side’s you. This morning Tony was snuggling in with his mate. His alpha, just whispering sweet nothings.

 

Tony was supposed to go into heat today but it was late so Steve had gone into Shield for work while he could. There was something nagging at Tony as he entered the workshop after he saw Steve off. He was kind of in a daze today, maybe his heat was coming later.

 

He was in the middle of non productive morning when he broke into a cold sweat. Tony knew what that meant after years of binge drinking before Steve. He hurried into the bathroom and emptied this morning’s breakfast into the porcelain throne.

 

Maybe it was those fish tacos Clint had made last night. Tony felt achy and tired all of a sudden. What the hell was going on today?

 

Tony climbed the stairs and snuggled into the bed that still smelled like his mate. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

~~

 

Steve was thinking about this morning. Tony had smelled, different today, almost sweeter. It was different from his heat scent which is what he expected to wake up to this morning. Steve hadn’t mentioned anything because Tony was prone to worry. He loved his mate more than anything.

 

Natasha came up to him cocking her brow at the doofy smile on Steve’s face.

 

“Thinking of Tony?” Natasha asked.

 

Steve blushed, “Is it wrong to think about your mate?”

 

“No of course not. You just had a very silly face on.” Natasha said with a chuckle.

 

Steve gazed out watching the recruits run through the simulator.

 

“You know if they told me I wouldn’t find my mate for 70 years, I would have thought they were crazy. Becoming Captain America, going through World War II, and being frozen was all worth it.” Steve admitted.

 

“You bonded 2 years ago right?” Natasha asked.

 

“Yes. Our anniversary is tomorrow.” Steve looked at the golden ring on his finger.

 

“Well good luck on the anniversary. Bruce, Clint and I are going to India for a mission. So you will have the tower all to yourselves.” Natasha said with a suggestive brow.

She laughed and walked out of the room when Steve blushed hard. Steve turned back to the recruits just finishing their simulation.

 

~~

 

Steve walked into their bedroom and saw Tony curled on their bed fast asleep. He crawled in and took Tony into his arms, inhaling the scent at his neck. The scent was different, maybe it was because Tony was nearing his heat.

 

Tony slowly woke up and turned around to face Steve.

 

“Good Afternoon.” Steve said as he kissed Tony.

 

Tony sat up and stretched. His stomach grumbled.

 

“Must have slept through lunch.” Tony looked sheepishly.

 

Steve chuckled and carried Tony to their living room. Steve set him on the couch and went into the kitchen to fix Tony something.

 

“Your heat must be coming for you to be sleeping all day.” Steve came back and sat down next to Tony with sandwiches for both of them. Steve was feeding him quarters, nothing made him happier than providing for his mate.

 

“I threw up today, must have been from Clint’s dinner last night. I feel fine now though.” Tony said while leaning towards Steve.

 

Steve looked concerned.

 

“Its probably just my heat coming. I’ll take a hormone test just in case.” Tony said as he got up.

 

Steve followed Tony down to his lab where he got out a vial. Tony carefully extracted blood and put it into the mainframe to be examined. Steve kissed his cheek.

 

“The results will be ready tomorrow” Tony said nuzzling Steve, scenting his neck.

 

“How does cuddling in bed and bad movies sound?” Steve said picking Tony up bride style.

 

“Perfect”

 

~~

 

When Steve woke up the next morning, Tony’s new scent was permeating his senses. It smelled amazing, Steve rolled over on top of Tony scenting his neck before sucking hard to mark his mate.

 

Tony’s eyes flew open and he moaned.

 

“Happy Anniversary.” Steve breathed against the mark.

 

Tony answered by rolling his hips into Steve.

 

~~

 

Tony was showering while Steve was in the gym. Steve had been potent today, they were knotted for almost an hour. Tony was lost in thought when his body jolted, there was that cold sweat again. Tony quickly headed for the toilet and emptied himself. Once was weird but twice, something was wrong.

 

“Sir, if I may, I have an answer for your sickness from your blood.” Jarvis said calmly.

 

“Spit it out Jarvis.” Tony rasped.

 

“The test results indicate that you are with child sir. Congratulations.” Jarvis reported.

 

Tony’s mouth fell open, of all the things it could be he had not expected that. Steve burst into the bathroom and looked at Tony sitting on the floor in shock.

 

“Tony? What happened? Jarvis said you needed my help.” Steve rushed to Tony’s side and wrapped him in a towel.

 

Tony was silent as Steve laid him on the bed.

 

“Do you need to go to the hospital Tony?” Steve said very concerned.

 

Steve was feeling Tony for a fever looking scared when Tony snapped out of it.

 

“Steve,” Tony said taking his hand shaking slightly, “I’m pregnant.”

 

Steve’s mouth hung open.

 

“B-but they told me I wasn’t able to...” Steve said shocked.

 

Why was he surprised, this was his mate, his alpha, of course he was going to get pregnant eventually. He realized in that moment he wanted this baby, this wonderful being made from their love.  A sudden influx of euphoria into the bond found Steve in tears.

 

“Tony, you are carrying our child!” Steve said in awe as he carefully rubbed circles in Tony’s stomach.

 

Tony pressed their foreheads together, their happy tears intermingling.

 

“I want this with you Steve, more than anything.” Tony whispered.

 

“I noticed your scent changed yesterday, that must be why. You smell amazing, like mine.” Steve sighed happily inhaling Tony’s scent.

 

“Steve, we did the impossible” Tony whispered.

 

“When they were examining me post serum injection, they said I was less potent and wouldn’t be able to have children.” Steve said quietly.

 

Steve placed a kiss on his still flat belly.

 

“When I said yes two years ago, I wanted this so badly Tony. I wanted a family but I couldn’t hope because it wasn’t going to happen.” Steve said, tears falling.

 

Tony embraced him and kissed his hair.

 

“It’s going to happen Steve. We are going to have our family.” Tony said as he pulled Steve’s hand to intertwine with his on his stomach.

 

“I love you so much Tony.” Steve said kissing him softly.

 

“I love you too Steve.” Tony smiled.

 

“Sir, I took the liberty of calling a private obstetrician, she will arrive later on today” Jarvis relayed.

 

“Thank you Jarvis” Tony said looking down at Steve tracing circles on his belly.

 

Tony just laid there quietly enjoying Steve’s light touches. His belly rumbled after while.

 

Steve just smiled, “I guess it’s time to feed you and the baby. Let me take a quick shower and I will make you some lunch.”

 

Tony got dressed in comfortable sweats and one of Steve's shirts. He walked down the hall to sit at the breakfast bar. In the last hour his life had changed drastically. Tony held a secret wish to have a family since he had mated and it wasn't just natural instinct.

 

He could so easily imagine Steve and himself curling around their little boy or girl. The thought of not wanting the baby never entered his mind.

 

People would have never guessed that Tony Stark-Rogers would want a family. He grew up thinking about the possibilities with his future mate, and he had always wanted a family. He had gone crazy partying because he couldn't find his mate and he wanted to feel something.

 

Then a capsicle entered his life and the soul bond was there. Sure it wasn't instant love right away, they had to work at it. After Steve's courting, something Tony wished would have survived the culture shifts, they had bonded.

 

Tony was thinking fondly back at the courting. Steve had walked into his lab and left food. Tony really didn't question the magical appearing food because courting had fallen out of fashion in the 60s.

 

Then the gifts had started, little drawings of him that would make him smile. Then Steve started asking him out on dates. Tony was in love before he knew what had hit him. They had stayed up talking, and helping each other through bad dreams. Then Steve had gotten on one knee and presented him with a bonding ring. Tony was practically in tears when Steve had asked to bond with him. They had had a beautiful bonding ceremony with only their closest friends in attendance.

 

Then the bonding night, it was incredible. Tony shivered thinking about the first time Steve had knotted him. Steve was careful and gentle. All of Tony's experience with betas and other omegas was nothing compared to his alpha. Steve was his first alpha, and he was Steve's first anything.

 

Steve came back out to the kitchen freshly showered. Tony was staring off wistfully thinking back but smiled at Steve.

 

"Darling of mine. What would you like for lunch?" Steve asked.

 

"Hmm how about some pasta?" Tony answered.

 

"Your Italian is showing." Steve chuckled and turned around to rustle through the fridge.

 

Tony stuck his tongue out.

 

"You didn't mind so much when we went to Italy, if I wasn't there you would have been completely lost." Tony said with a grin.

 

"And that is very true." Steve admitted with a chuckle.

 

"What were you thinking about out here? Looks like you were remembering something good" Steve said as he was slicing vegetables.

 

"Your courting." Tony smiled happily.

 

"Ah yes. I was kind of sad to hear that courting isn't very common anymore. I enjoyed it with you. I could always feel your happiness when I gave you something even though we weren't fully bonded yet." He recalled as he put a pot on to boil.

 

"I enjoyed it even if I was clueless at first." Tony laughed.

 

"I thought you were supposed to be some kind genius?" Steve cocked a brow as he said it.

 

"And my scientific explanation was magically appearing food." Tony said matter of factly.

 

Steve laughed as he turned to cooking once again. Stirring the pasta sauce carefully, and pouring in the noodles. Tony sniffed and made a happy sigh, it smelled amazing.

 

Steve dished out the food and carried the plates over to the table. Tony was hot on his heels stomach growling. Steve smiled and patted Tony's stomach before he started.

 

"It's amazing Steve. I don't know how you do it but it could rival my mom's sauce" Tony said as he ate.

 

After they had cleaned up, they snuggled together on the couch.

 

"Tony, can you tell me more about your mother? You don't talk about her very often." Steve asked.

 

Tony bit his lip and made an internal decision.

 

"It hurt the most to lose her. She was an amazing woman who did everything in her power for me. She was the one that made me happy to be a omega. You know she wasn't soul bonded to my father. He didn't take me showing as an omega very well. She always tried to make up for the total lack of paternal love. I did have a father figure, I have told you about the real Jarvis, he was practically my father. I wanted to immortalize him to remember what he taught me but it was too painful to keep my mother like that." Tony explained.

 

Steve squeezed his hand comfortingly.

 

"I told you a bit more than just my mother. I get a little rambly when I think about what it was like back then." Tony admitted

 

"I always did wonder if Jarvis the AI was aware he is based off of a real person?" Steve wondered trying to change to something lighter.

 

"Well when I first made him he didn't, but with sentience comes knowledge acquisition, he found out." Tony sighed.

 

"I always keep the actions and guidance that the human Jarvis would have told Sir in mind." Jarvis piped up.

 

"But from him it kind of sounds like nagging." Tony bit back a laugh.

 

"Only because my creator programmed me that way." Jarvis replied.

 

"I don't remember programming the sass." Tony snorted.

 

Steve just sat back and listened to them argue, after a few moments he was laughing.

 

Tony paused and looked at Steve.

 

"Sorry, when they told me I was 70 years in the future they didn't mention your mate getting in arguments with a butler AI." Steve said wiping a tear from laughing.

 

"Welcome to the future!" Tony said sarcastically which just got more laughter from Steve.

 

He wouldn't change his life for anything.

 

~~

 

"Mr. Stark-Rogers you are about 4 weeks along with your pregnancy. I need to work out a conception date for your file." the doctor turned and looked at them expectantly.

 

"4 weeks ago was when..." Steve was thinking out loud.

 

"Well you had just gotten out of medical from being speared by the robotic dinosaurs...Oh..." Tony paused.

 

Steve was red as a beet. On the cusp of Tony's last heat they had a day of life affirming sex.

 

Tony cleared his throat first and rattled off the date.

 

"Well lets take a look shall we?" The doctor said as she wheeled in an ultrasound machine.

 

Tony jolted a little when the cool jell hit his skin. Steve was holding his hand and looking intently at the screen. She paused and cleared up the frozen image.

 

Tony gasped, on the screen was a little curled up fetus, their baby. Steve was kissing him passionately after staring long moments at the image.

 

"Beautiful Tony, absolutely beautiful. Our baby." Steve whispered as he pressed his forehead to Tony's.

 

The doctor cleared her throat and Steve pulled back slightly embarrassed.

 

"Okay now maintenance, I am sure you read the list of what not to eat. I'll give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins for male omegas." she said as she scribbled stuff down, then she looked up.

 

"You will experience an increased heart rate so make sure to monitor it. I am not sure what the arc reactor is going to do when you get further along. For now we will just watch it. I will run your blood sample to see if this," she looked down at the file. "Palladium poisoning is still in your system. I have high hopes, you said your last blood test had less than 1% still in your blood stream. The embryonic sack is fairly durable and is good at keeping foreign agents out. Any more questions?"

 

"Um, I want you to get in contact with my shield doctor and try to work out what effects the super soldier serum will have on the baby. I am slightly worried about that." Steve said quickly.

 

"I will. I often deal with shield as a contracted obstetrician for their agents. I shall get in contact with your doctor and we will try and figure it out." she said with a smile.

 

They shook hands with her and walked with her to the elevator.

 

Tony breathed a sigh of relief when they were alone again. He leaned into Steve's chest.

 

"We have a lot to do. And let me guess, I am about to hear the word benched in my near future." Tony sighed.

 

"I am not going to force you to temporarily give up Iron Man, but I don't know what I would do if our baby was harmed in battle and I couldn't save you in time." Steve said in a shaky voice pulling Tony closer.

 

"I guess everyone is going to be getting tons of upgrades." Tony said dramatically.

 

Steve just clutched him.

 

"Thank you Tony." Steve whispered.

 

~~

 

Tony woke up the next morning with the bed empty. He wandered out and saw Steve whistling and cooking pancakes.

 

When Steve saw him, Tony found himself in an embrace and a kiss.

 

"Good morning darling mine and..." Steve paused as he lifted up Tony's shirt and pressed a kiss to it. "little one."

 

Affection flooded through the bond when Tony stroked Steve's hair while he was nuzzling his stomach.

 

"Wonder what it's going to be like when you start showing?" Steve smiled and kissed Tony again.

 

"You know I am going to blow up like a hot air balloon right?" Tony grumbled.

 

Steve just kissed his cheek.

 

"Nonsense that's our baby in there, not hot air!" Steve said with a chuckle.

 

Tony had to stop himself when he automatically went over to the coffee maker.

 

"This is going to be harder than I thought" Tony sighed thinking about the caffeine withdrawal headaches.

 

Steve smiled and brought out a milk frother making Tony a warm drink with cinnamon and honey. Tony peered into the cup sitting in front of him and took a little sip.

 

"Acceptable substitute, for now." he said with a happy sip.

 

They spent breakfast feeding each other pancakes and generally being lovey dovey. Tony was glad the others were on a mission because they wouldn't be able to stand this, especially Clint.

 

Tony was just getting undressed to get into the shower when strong arms wrapped around him from behind. Steve refreshed the mark he had given the day before.

 

"This scent you have is amazing. You smell like mine." Steve said in a low voice before laying Tony on the bed.

 

Tony shivered in anticipation as Steve scented him and traced his thighs lightly.

 

"I can't wait until everyone can see you full of our child." Steve whispered while taking his clothes off.

 

As Steve was kissing down Tony's body he paused and pressed a light kiss to Tony's stomach. This kissing stomach thing really made Tony's heart swell with love for his mate.

Steve smiled and continued to kiss and feel every inch of skin Tony had. By the time he had finished Tony was already slick and waiting for him.

 

Steve pressed in a finger and Tony's hips bucked.

 

"Steve." Tony moaned.

 

Steve bit his lip at his omega staring at him with so much love and passion flowing through the bond.

 

He hurriedly pressed in a second and scissored them so his omega would be ready faster. Steve had to mentally remind himself to be gentler than he was used to because of the baby. As the third finger was pushed in, Tony was wanting, his eyes glazed over with pleasure. Steve pulled out his fingers and kissed Tony hard as he pushed in. Sinking inch by inch was always an exhilarating feeling for Steve. Tony was always so warm and slick. Fully seated he paused making sure Tony had time to adjust before he started a slow thrust.

 

Tony was rippling around him every time he thrusted forward, his body reacting so well to his alpha. Steve intertwined their fingers as his thrusts accelerated. Tony threw his head back as Steve hit his point of pleasure every time. Steve didn't even have to touch him before Tony was coating his belly. Steve pushed deep and paused as he too climaxed, feeling his knot swell. Steve quickly flipped them over so Tony lay on his chest panting. Tony trembled as the knot finished swelling and their hearts beat insync. They laid there for several minutes before either of them had the energy to talk.

 

"I love you." Steve said kissing Tony's sweaty temple.

 

"Love you too." Tony replied relaxed.

 

"So the baby was conceived on that day that we…?" Steve trailed off.

 

Tony huffed a chuckle before answering.

 

"Yes we basically had unprotected heat sex but I was so happy you were alive I hadn't even thought about it." Tony replied.

 

Steve nuzzled Tony's hair.

 

"I am so happy Tony." Steve said squeezing him for emphasis.

 

"As am I Steve." Tony sighed.

 

~~

 

Tony's morning sickness had settled down after a week. Tony couldn't be happier to not rush to the toilet at random hours of the morning and return his breakfast.

 

It was another week before the team came back. They were all called to the living room and even Thor showed up from asgard.

 

"Did you guys smell something... Different when we walked in the common floor?" Natasha asked them.

 

"A little bit but Betas don't have crazy hormone senses like you alphas do." Clint replied bored.

 

"It is a little different but quite pleasing and kind of sweet smelling. It's definitely hormones, not whatever Steve was cooking. Maybe Tony is close to heat?" Bruce thought out loud.

 

Thor pouted like he always did when they were talking about scents and such.

 

Steve and Tony walked hand in hand and stood in front of them.

 

"Tony if you are close to heat I don't think you should be out here with these two alphas." Clint commented.

 

"Actually you all don't have to worry about this Omega's heat for at least 7 more months." Tony grinned like he had a secret.

 

Steve just sighed fondly.

 

"Tony's pregnant." Steve said with a smile.

 

The room erupted in cheers and well wishes. Even Natasha was smiling freely. Clint was rambling about what an amazing uncle he was going to be. Bruce was asking Tony about what the obstetrician had said. Thor clapped Steve's shoulder.

 

When they had all settled down Steve addressed the room as team leader.

 

"Now Tony is going to be taking a more supportive role during his pregnancy. So that means we won't have Iron Man for back up. We need to practice in teams and work without one of our ranged members." Steve said before delving into strategy's.

 

Tony had adopted the habit of rubbing his belly when listening to Steve talk. Natasha caught him and smiled. Tony blushed a bit but kept rubbing. When they had all finished their discussion Clint walked up to Tony and told him he smelled like baked goods so he was going to call the baby apple pie.

 

"I am not calling the baby apple pie." Tony rolled his eyes.

 

"I didn't say name it that. That will be my nickname for it." Clint said back.

 

"Don't call my baby an it." Tony pouted.

 

Clint was about to retort when Steve grabbed him by the shoulder with a wicked gleam in his eye.

 

"So we are the firsts ones up for training." Steve said calmly.

 

Clint gulped as he was lead away, he was going to pay for calling the baby it.

 

Natasha came back and started slicing some fruit and placing them in front of Tony.

 

"Eat well and the baby will be well. It's an old Russian saying." Natasha explained.

 

Tony picked up pieces as she was slicing  them. Next Bruce came in with a hot cup of something. Tony took a sip and made a displeased face.

 

"This tastes like grass Bruce..." Tony said trying to get the taste off of his tongue.

 

"It's supposed to be good for the body aches. Keep drinking." Tony had no desire to see the hulk so he sipped the tea to placate Bruce.

 

Natasha and Bruce were seated on either side of him while they watched a movie. Tony couldn't move even if he wanted to. This must be the compulsion of alphas to take care of a pregnant omega, he had read about this.

 

Steve came back with a haggard looking Clint after the movie was over. He frowned at Tony, trapped between their friends. Their scents would probably be on him.

 

"Tony, that thing you needed help with in the lab, are you ready?" Steve asked.

 

Tony almost leapt up and took Steve's hand and went down to the workshop.

 

"I didn't realize how bad that alpha compulsion thing was." Tony sighed in relief.

 

Steve immediately put his hands on Tony's sides and kept close.

 

"Steve?" Tony cocked a brow.

 

"Other alpha's scents are on you. You are my omega, you should only smell like me." Steve said while gathering him close and sitting on the couch.

 

“That reminds me, boys!” Tony clapped and the 3 bot’s came rolling up.

 

Steve was still focused on getting the other scents off of Tony.

 

“So your little sibling is in here,” he pointed at his stomach. “Jarvis has a list of things and scents I should not come in contact with. I will be a little more fragile but you guys will help me right?”

 

They all beeped and DUM-E rolled forward and his claw patted Tony on the head.

 

“You are the oldest DUM-E, so I expect you to help me the most.” Tony smiled.

 

DUM-E rolled around excitedly before going to his station to start assembling the smoothie.

 

“I have always thought that was cute." Steve commented.

 

Tony just laughed and kissed him.

 

~~

 

2 months later, Tony had developed a baby bump. He hadn't seen his mate in a week so he had been wearing Steve's shirts and hacking shield to make sure he was okay.

 

Tony was taking a nap spread out on their bed when Steve came in. He smiled and pulled Tony's oversized shirt up a bit and gasped. Tony had a baby bump, he finally started showing. Steve was ecstatic and kissed Tony awake.

 

"Hi honey." Tony said in a sleepy voice.

 

"Our baby!" Steve said wondrously as he caressed Tony's belly.

 

"I think I started showing 3 days ago." Tony said rubbing his eyes.

 

"You are beautiful. Want to go out today? I feel like catching a picture and eating at that Chinese place." Steve asked, wanting to show Tony off.

 

"Never say no to Chinese food is what I always say." Tony said while getting up.

 

Steve took off his mission uniform and took a quick shower. When he emerged Tony was in jeans trying to find a shirt that wasn't too taut on his belly. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony from behind and rested his hands on Tony's stomach.

 

"My second trimester. We will have our baby soon." Tony whispered.

 

"Can't wait for our little one." Steve said nuzzling Tony.

 

Tony swatted him away to get dressed with a laugh. He finally picked a plain white shirt that wasn't too tight. He was lucky he wasn't too big to put his shoes on himself. Steve came out with a blue t shirt and jeans.

 

They went hand in hand to the movies, and had decided to see a kids movie to get used to the genre. They surprisingly had a lot of fun and kids movies were kind of hilarious. Steve really hadn’t seen any kids movies besides disney but he liked the positive aspects they had in them. On their way out, a little old lady came up to them.

 

“Hello Captain, you know I saw you in 1944 in Boston.” She said happily.

 

“Well hello again ma’am.” he said with a smile shaking her hand.

 

“Hello to you Mr. Stark-Rogers. Oh how adorable. You and the captain are expecting?” She said looking at Tony’s belly.

 

Tony blushed a little and Steve perked up.

 

“Yes we are.” Steve said kissing Tony’s cheek.

 

The woman reached out and touched Tony’s stomach.

 

“I used to be a midwife back in the 60s. You are a strong omega and this will be a beautiful baby.” She said happily.

 

“Thank you ma’am.” Tony replied thankfully.

 

“Have a good rest of your night dears.” She waved goodbye.

 

“It’s always nice to meet someone from my time. I was a hero back then you know.” Steve commented.

 

Tony laughed.

 

“You are a hero now honey. You spent the entirety of last week saving shield prisoners from hydra.” Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“It was awfully nice of her to bless our baby like that. Elderly people used to do that a lot in my day. Thanks for going along with it. I know you don’t like being touched.” Steve said squeezing his hand.

 

“She was nice. If I had a grandma she would have been like that.” Tony said taking Steve’s hand.

 

“You never had a grandma?” Steve asked as they walked towards the restaurant.

 

“No. My dad’s father died and Howard never wanted to live with a bunch of omegas so he split and started his company. My mother’s mother died way before I was born. Our baby won’t have a grandmother either, you know.” Tony said, squeezing Steve’s hand.

 

“My mom would have loved you. She always said I would bond with a spunky omega,” Steve chuckled when Tony stuck his tongue out.

 

“She would have loved to be a doting grandmother.” Steve stared off wistfully.

 

They were seated in their favorite Chinese restaurant as soon as they stepped in. The owner was  a big superhero fan. Tony stared down at the extra cup that was set in front of him, it looked similar to the tea stuff banner had him drinking.

 

“For baby, congratulations Mr. Stark-Rogers!” the owner said before leaving them to decide on food.

 

“Why does everyone give me tea?” Tony groaned.

 

Steve just laughed and quickly downed the lukewarm tea for him.

 

Tony looked thankful, as the waitress came back to take their order.

 

“All of this attention is kind of weird. Everyone feels a need to take care of me.” Tony sighed.

 

“I should be the one taking care of you” Steve said taking Tony’s hand.

 

“You do honey. It’s just everyone else, even strangers are helping me. I went to get doughnuts last week and the lady looked at me and gave me healthy doughnuts Steve, healthy!” Tony pouted.

 

“I’ll make the homemade ones you like tomorrow morning. Also it's a compulsion to take care of pregnant omegas. Clint says your pregnancy scent is strong even to him, a beta.” Steve commented.

 

Tony’s chow mein came with extra chicken and Tony breathed a sigh of relief and dug in. He loved greasy noodles, and Steve was eating his three kinds of meat with brown sauce and an order of general tsao’s chicken, all large of course.

 

Tony was finished and picked off of Steve’s plate.

 

“You know what I drank last week that had Clint cringing. It was hilarious, I had a chocolate milkshake with sriracha. He said pregnant cravings were a true horror.” Tony recounted laughing.

 

“Does he need some extra training again?” Steve lifted his brow.

 

“Nope he didn’t say the baby was an ‘it’ this time.” Tony chuckled.

 

They had finished eating and Steve got a cab because Tony was getting tired. They walked onto their floor and Tony was stretching.

 

“Thanks for the date honey.” Tony said happily.

"You are so adorable." Steve blurted out.

 

"I am no such thing!" Tony pouted.

 

"Not helping dear." Steve said while laughing.

 

~~

 

Tony woke up feeling warm. Steve was curled around him hands resting on his bigger bump. He was about 6 months along he long since ceased to wear his own clothing and he was slowly growing out of Steve's shirts.

 

Tony could tell Steve was beyond happy. They had their 6 month ultrasound yesterday and Steve teared up again. Tony loved Steve so much and was happy they would have a family soon.

 

Last month Tony's hormones went kinda sideways and he was snapping at every little thing. He had started crying about whether he would be a good parent because that's what pregnancy hormones do, admit your small fears. Steve was all understanding and admitted he was afraid too. They had hugged and said they would muddle through it together.

 

Tony didn't want to move, Steve was pressed close to him but his bladder said otherwise. He untangled himself and went to take care of business. He came back and Steve was looking him up and down.

 

"Beautiful." he said voice still muddled with sleep.

 

Tony smiled and climbed back in bed with him, snuggling.

 

"You have a mission today don't you?" Tony mumbled against his collarbone.

 

"Yes, just for a couple of days. I asked Fury to keep them short." Steve said stroking Tony's hair.

 

Steve had gotten ready and dressed. Tony put his shield on his back and gave him a kiss. He was waving when his vision blacked out.  

 

Tony came to when he was set on a concrete floor. His hands instinctively wrapped around his stomach. He faintly heard voices.

 

"We will keep the carrier alive until the baby is born. Then we will have the spawn of Captain America as our own to control." someone said in a German accent.

 

That meant Hydra. Tony inspected his body he was perfectly fine, they couldn't hurt him, they had to keep him healthy.

 

"Daddy is going to save us baby." Tony curled in on himself.

 

...

 

"What do you mean calm down?!" Steve was rampaging around shield.

 

Natasha already had to tackle him to get him to calm down once already.

 

"You know he is still alive don't you? Steve we need you to focus. Bruce says we can find Tony through your bond." Natasha tried explaining to him.

 

Steve ran into Bruce's workspace with a frantic expression.

 

...

 

It had been two days. He had been pushing feelings through the bond to keep contact. He tried to keep as calm as possible. So far they hadn't tried to touch him harmfully, the arc-reactor was creating interference with the testing. Tony couldn't stop them from taking skin samples though. The sites were haphazardly bandaged, he had 6 of them in total.

 

Steve was scared he could feel it. He felt Tony's pain when they took the samples. Tony hadn't slept willingly so they had drugged him to keep his body constant for the baby. Tony was scared to death, his last thought before sleep was that he hoped Steve hurried.

 

This is how Steve found Tony. Steve frantically ripped off the door to the cell, and when he saw Tony unconscious on the ground with his arms around his stomach, Steve rushed toward him. He picked Tony up and walked out of the not-so-secret base, passing the writhing bodies he had left in his wake.

Steve was silent, holding Tony close to him as he settled into the transport. Natasha took the reins and told them to go to medical. Steve was tearing up and people turned the other way in respect.

 

It took Natasha and Bruce almost hulking out to get Steve to let Tony go so the doctor could look at him. Tony was being examined for a full hour and Steve was shaking apart waiting. As soon as the nurse came to get him he rushed off without her, eager to hold his mate. Steve broke his silence and folded at the side of Tony’s bed, sounding absolutely wrecked. Crying into Tony's hand and rubbing his belly.

 

"I am so sorry Tony. I couldn't protect you. Baby I am sorry I couldn't get there sooner!" Steve cried.

 

The other avengers could hardly look, they could only hope Tony woke up soon. It took Tony another day to wake up. Steve was half asleep nodding off, at the limit of his serum, he had stayed up for almost a week straight. He couldn't sleep without knowing his mate and baby were okay. Tony blinked slowly, staring unfocused at the lights above his head.

 

"Tony?" Steve cupped Tony's face.

 

Tony just stared blearily at him.

 

"Oh honey." Steve clutched his hand.

 

"What happened?" Tony rasped out.

 

"You were kidnapped. They... It looks like they cut you." Steve started explaining.

 

"They wanted the baby. They took skin samples to try and construct the other side of the DNA. I tried everything I could to stop them. I was so worried Steve." Tony said shaking.

 

Steve got into the hospital bed and held Tony close, mindful of the bandages.

 

"You are safe now Tony. I felt like half of me left with you. I never stopped looking. I haven't slept since you got kidnapped." Steve said quietly.

 

"Please sleep now. I am here now. I'll tell you all about it when you wake up." Tony said and started stroking Steve's hair.

 

Steve settled his hand on Tony's stomach and fell asleep quickly, the week finally catching up with him.

 

Tony couldn't sleep right now. That kidnapping had hit a little close to home to when he was kidnapped by those terrorists. He was pregnant this time, it made the experience worse.  He was calm, he had his protector, he felt safe in this moment.

 

Phil Coulson came in a couple hours later but froze when he saw Steve asleep, curled around Tony.

 

"You can come in Philly Willy, he sleeps like the dead." Tony said with a light laugh.

 

"But I thought the serum would have made him a light sleeper?" Coulson said as he stepped in further and sat down.

 

"When he is with me he feels safe and sound so he sleeps heavily. Before we bonded he would barely sleep." Tony said quietly while stroking Steve's hair.

 

"Interesting, anyway I came here to get your debrief." Phil nodded towards Tony.

 

"Well from what they talked about it sounded like the scientists wanted the baby to see if any traces of serum were in the blood. They had a sample of Steve's hair and were trying to work out the baby's DNA from that and my skin." Tony shivered and Steve tightened around him subconsciously.

 

Tony looked down fondly before kissing his hair.

 

"Well we destroyed the DNA samples and all of the data. We are trying to work out the main cell that was conducting the experiments." Phil explained.

 

"You know Natasha was the only alpha besides the hulk that could calm him down. He was a wreck. He kept saying how scared you felt." Phil added.

 

"When you are bonded, the other person is your other half. When Steve is away on missions its tough, we are always drawn towards each other. You love them with all of your body and soul." Tony said fondly.

 

Phil smiled a real smile and bid them goodbye. Steve was going on 6 hours of sleep when Natasha came with food.

 

"You have to eat Tony" she said quietly.

 

Steve wouldn't let go in his sleep so Natasha had to spoon feed Tony.

 

"This feels silly." Tony said between bites.

 

"Nonsense, you can't move and I am right here. I don't mind." Natasha said, petting Tony's hair.

 

"That alpha compulsion thing." Tony mumbled.

 

"Idiot. You are my friend." she said flicking his cheek.

 

To that Tony stuck his tongue out.

 

Natasha stayed a bit longer then left to go get a brief for a mission.

 

Steve woke up a couple hours later when Tony started watching TV silently. He blinked blearily around and relaxed when he saw Tony.

 

Tony felt a warm palm on his cheek and he leaned into it. Steve pressed forward and kissed Tony. They kissed lovingly until they broke apart to breathe.

 

"Tony..." Steve murmured and held him close caressing the baby bump.

 

"The doctor said my system was clean, they had drugged me with a mild sedative. The baby is fine. It's just the surface abrasions that hurt." Tony explained.

 

"I rather you not hurt at all. I am sorry." Steve's voice broke slightly.

 

"Honey. It wasn't your fault those wackjobs at Hydra kidnapped me. I am here with the baby still safe inside me. Please don't blame yourself. I love you so much and don't blame you in the least." Tony said.

 

"I feel like I let you and the baby down though." Steve looked defeated.

 

"Did you ever stop looking? Did you think of me and the baby every moment? Did you come as soon as you could?"

 

"Yes of course. They had to stop me from leaving as soon as I knew. I stormed the base myself, no one was going to come between me and saving you!" Steve said confidently.

 

Tony kissed him hard.

 

"Then no need to be sorry." Tony told him seriously.

 

"You will always be my hero, my mate, my other half." Tony petted Steve's hair.

 

"Tony, I am so glad you are back here with me. I love you." Steve sighed contently.

 

~~

 

Pepper got out of the elevator and was greeted to the sight of Steve in his boxers with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

 

"Hi Steve. Where is Tony?" Pepper asked with a straight face.

 

"Hey that's my alpha you are ogling." Tony went up to her and put his hand over her eyes.

 

"Honey go get dressed." Tony sighed fondly.

 

Steve was red as he went back to their bedroom.

 

"Tea, Pep?" Tony asked while making his way to the kitchen.

 

"Wow Tony you look great, and yes please." Pepper said while sitting down at the breakfast bar.

 

"Pfft don't coddle me. I am 7 months pregnant. I haven't hit the waddling stage yet but my stomach is still large." Tony grumbled.

 

"Nonsense you are beautiful sweetie, and morning my little boy" Steve said rubbing Tony's belly.

 

"You found out the gender and didn't tell me?" Pepper fake exclaimed.

 

"We just found out yesterday and then I kind of took a nap all day" Tony said while handing Pepper her tea.

 

"Any names yet?" Pepper asked with a sip.

 

"Nope we were going to go through baby name books today." Tony replied sitting down next to her.

 

"How do muffins sound?" Steve asked.

 

"As long as it's not bran and has a ton of blueberries you have a deal." Tony stuck his tongue out.

 

"I see you are still the epitome of maturity." Pepper said dryly.

 

"Wouldn't have him any other way." Steve replied sappily.

 

"I love you honey!" Tony said making an obvious dramatic kissy face.

 

"Oh you two. Stop before I get diabetes" Pepper said fondly.

 

They laughed and talked the remainder of breakfast.

 

"Well I am off to run your company" Pepper said as she got up and called the elevator.

 

"Have fun" Tony called as the elevator doors closed.

 

Steve had gotten out a tablet and books he had found for baby names.

 

"I have no idea where to start" Steve admitted.

"Steve I named my boys Dum-e, you and butterfingers. We just have to start on page one" Tony said getting a book.

 

"Abacus, is that really a name? It's a counting tool from the dinosaur era" Tony grumbled.

 

"I didn't even use an abacus when I was in elementary school. So that is a no" Steve sighed and turned to the next page.

 

So far the names of A - M were not in anyway what they wanted. They had paused at James but they figured Bucky and Rhodey would have an argument on which best friend they were naming the baby after.

 

N and O were not looking particularly well.

 

"We are almost through the alphabet Steve. Maybe we should name the kid after a number, I am a celebrity I can be quirky" Tony said in exasperation.

 

Steve just rolled his eyes and turned to the Ps, something stuck out at him from the page.

"Peter" Steve said slowly.

 

Tony's ears perked up.

 

"Hey thats something, I actually like that name. Oof!" Tony gasped as the baby kicked.

 

"Tony did the baby just..." Steve said as he hurriedly felt around Tony's belly.

 

Steve felt a small kick where on of his hands were placed.

 

"Well hello there Peter. It's nice to feel you but daddy looks like he doesn't like you playing soccer in there" Steve said fondly.

 

"Yeah Papa can take you to little league for that Peter" Tony murmured.

 

"That name sounds right. We have a Peter" Steve said before kissing Tony happily.

 

Tony just sighed fondly as Peter once again kicked a goal in his stomach, well he didn't really mind.

 

~~

 

"Steeeeve" Tony whined.

 

"Yes dear?" Steve said getting into bed.

 

"Our kid isn't letting me sleep" Tony groaned.

 

Steve rolled over and started rubbing soothing circles on Tony's belly.

 

"I know you are eager to come out and see us but you still have a month silly Peter" Steve talked to the belly.

 

"You know the say that you end up disliking your alpha near the end but I have felt nothing but affection” Tony said while petting Steve’s hair.

 

Steve pulled Tony into a spooning position and kissed the back of his neck.

 

“You may feel differently at birthing time” Steve said with humor in his voice.

 

“Well lucky for you to have a hand strengthened by a super solider serum so I may not break it” Tony laughed.

 

“Well only a month more and we will find out” Steve said quietly as he soothed Tony to sleep.

 

~~

 

“Steve I feel like a whale. This kid was supposed to come out 3 days ago” Tony groaned as he shifted on the bed.

 

“Your contractions aren’t close enough together they said. So we just have to wait sweetheart” Steve said kissing Tony’s hair.

 

Another mild contraction hit and Tony groaned. Steve had the hospital bag and car seat packed and ready to go in the car primed in the garage. He was a bit nervous because any day his mate was going to go into labor and he was going to be a father.

 

“I can feel what you are thinking you know” Tony spoke quietly as not to incite more action from his baby.

 

Steve kept on forgetting the bond gets stronger the closer to birth an omega gets. He sat down and held Tony’s hand.

 

“I am just a bit nervous. Peter is going to be here at any moment and I am so excited. We read so many parenting books but it’s going to be the real thing soon” Steve talked quietly.

 

“Remember? We will muddle through parenting together” Tony whispered, squeezing Steve’s hand for emphasis.

 

“Always together. Our little two person family is about to become three” Steve said happily as he rubbed Tony’s belly.

 

Tony managed a little sleep that night with Steve resting lightly beside him.

 

It was a surprise at 4 am when Tony’s eyes flew open and he yelled loudly. Steve rolled off the bed and landed on the ground.

 

“Steve… it's time…” Tony panted heavily.

 

Steve got up quickly and took Tony into his arms and carefully loaded him into the car. He sped off to shield medical. They had agreed to protection when birthing came to prevent unwanted forces kidnapping the baby in a normal hospital. Thank goodness they were close and the wheelchair was waiting for Tony when they drove up.

 

Steve ran alongside the wheelchair as Natasha, who was waiting there, got there stuff from the back. Tony was put on a bed cursing loudly as he was wheeled into the birthing room. Steve was holding onto his hand and as Tony promised he was grabbing with all of his might. Steve kept whispering endearments and comfort as the process started. Before he knew it Tony had stopped yelling and was crying as he held a little bundle. The bundle was given to Steve as Tony fell into a recovering sleep.

 

Steve started tearing up at the wriggling and crying of his little boy in his arms.

 

“Hey little Peter. Shh Papa is here” He said quietly as he gently rocked Peter.

 

Peter quieted and stilled. He almost didn't want to let go when the nurse had to take him for cleaning but she promised to have him wheeled into the recovery room as soon as she could. So Steve followed Tony’s bed and he took his mate’s hand when they had stopped in a room.

 

“Sleep well Sweetheart, you did great” he kissed Tony’s forehead.

 

They wheeled in Peter who wasn’t covered in bodily fluids anymore. He was moving his arms and Steve went over to pick him up, adjusting him into the right hold. Peter slowly opened his eyes. Steve was beaming he had Tony’s beautiful brown eyes, like honey.

 

“Hi there Peter. I am papa and daddy is asleep over there. I am sure you know our voices, we talked to you so much” Steve said with a smile.

 

Peter snuggled into Steve and closed his eyes slowly, falling asleep. Steve was content to sit there and hold his sleeping son, next to his resting mate.

 

Tony woke a couple hours later and smiled when he saw Steve talking down to the wiggling bundle in his arms.

 

“Hi there daddy” Steve slowly got into the thankfully wide hospital bed and gave Peter to Tony.

 

Tony was staring down at Peter and almost started crying himself. Steve wrapped one of his arms around Tony and kissed his hair.

 

“He is beautiful Sweetheart you did wonderful” Steve said quietly.

 

Tony turned and kissed Steve before leaning down and kissing Peter’s forehead. Peter grabbed Tony’s nose lightly as a reaction to the scratch of facial hair.

 

“He is perfect Steve. Our little boy” Tony said while Peter curled his hand around Tony’s finger.

 

“Absolutely perfect” Steve said squeezing Tony.

 

The next day Tony was wheeled down to the waiting car while Steve carried Peter down in his carrier. They drove home, Tony excited he was finally going to see the nursery. Steve had kept it a secret all this time.

 

Tony and Steve got out with Peter on their floor of the tower. Tony picked up Peter from his carrier and walked with Steve to the nursery. Steve opened it and Tony stepped into a wonderland, Steve had painted an entire forest. Tony gaped at the walls beautiful trees turning to brilliant blue skies.

“Wow Petey your papa is...incredible” Tony was walking around showing Peter, even though his sight had yet to develop fully.

 

Peter had so far been a quiet baby. Their overnight at shield he had only woken up twice for feeding and a diaper change. Steve had done the diaper change with minimal issues.

 

Steve looked at his mate holding their son and leaned back watching them explore. He was thinking back to when he was in the war and didn't have any hopes of coming back to find his mate. When that plane was going down he apologized to his unknown soulmate that he wouldn't be there for. When he woke up in the future he lost all hope, thinking his mate had died. Maybe he would settle with a nice omega. Then he met Tony. The moment their eyes met he knew he found his soul bond, his omega. Sure they had fought at first but it all boiled down to Tony's insecurities along with his own. His life had just gotten better from there.

 

Tony was talking about Steve when Peter snuggled towards his warmth and closed his eyes. Tony looked down Peter sleeping and his arc reactor almost overloaded, he was so happy.

 

“Cute baby, but I might be biased because you are my kid” Tony huffed and put Peter in his crib.

 

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony from behind and looked down at sleeping Peter.

 

"Our son Tony..." Steve whispered.

 

"He is everything I didn't know I truly wanted before I found out I was pregnant" Tony answered.

 

Steve lead out a slightly wet eyed Tony to their bedroom and laid down with him.

 

"How are you feeling?" Steve asked softly.

 

"Pretty good. I feel strange with Peter not inside anymore but he is even better on the outside" Tony replied intertwining their fingers.

"Natasha even said he was cute" Steve said with a chuckle.

 

"You mark my words I will get Clint to change a diaper and record it" Tony said with a chuckle.

 

"Bruce and Thor will love him too. They will meet him soon" Steve smiled.

 

"Bruce ditched me to go to India at the last minute" Tony pouted.

 

"I am sure he had his reasons Tony" Steve rolled his eyes.

 

"Jarvis make sure to send Bruce a picture of Peter so he know what he is missing" Tony glared in India's general direction.

 

"Done Sir" Jarvis replied.

 

“Oh before I forget. Jarvis install new protocols to monitor Peter, he is first priority” Tony talked to the ceiling.

 

“Yes Sir. And may I say congratulations, Sir and captain, on young sir” Jarvis said with elation in his voice.

 

“Thank you Jarvis” Steve said squeezing Tony.

 

“So Papa how does it feel?” Tony asked snuggling with Steve.

 

“Amazing, from now on we will be a happy family. I can’t believe it finally happened” STeve said in awe.

 

“I know, it’s a good feeling. Our son is home with us” Tony said happily.

 

"We should get some sleep before Peter decides to wake up" Steve said as he pulled the comforter up.

 

They fell into a restful sleep that was interrupted a few hours later by Peters cries. They had both scrambled out of bed and went into the nursery quickly. When Peter was soothed and calm Steve held Peter while Tony walked up and pressed his forehead to Steve's.

 

The moment didn't need words as they gazed down at their son. They had their family and it would be 3 of them together from now on.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the fluff train went crazy. 
> 
> I just wanted to write something to fill in between the first part of the series and the second. 
> 
> Just have fun with this one.


End file.
